תחת שמש טוסקנה - סרט
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|ימין תחת השמש טוסקנה הוא סרט אמריקני רומנטית קומדיה דרמה 2003 שנכתבה, הופקה, וביים על ידי אודרי וולס בכיכובו של דיאן ליין. על פי זיכרונותיה של פרנסס מייס מ -1996, הסרט הוא על סופרת גרושה לאחרונה שקונה וילה בטוסקנה על גחמה, בתקווה שזה יוביל לשינוי בחייה. הסרט היה מועמד על המצטיינים אמנות המצטיינים בפרס עיצוב הפקה, ודיאן ליין קיבל פרס גלובוס הזהב על הביצועים שלה. העלילה פרנסס מייס (דיאן ליין) היא סופרת בסן פרנסיסקו שהחיים המושלמים לכאורה שלה מסתובבים באופן בלתי צפוי כשהיא לומדת שבעלה בוגד בה. הגירושין - ואובדן ביתה לבעלה לשעבר ולשותפו הצעיר והריב - משאירים אותה מדוכאת ולא מסוגלת לכתוב. חברתה הטובה פאטי (סנדרה הו), לסבית שמצפה לילד, מתחילה לחשוב שפרנסס לא תחלים לעולם. היא קוראת לפרנסס לקחת חופשה איטלקית לטוסקנה באמצעות הכרטיס שקנתה לפני שנכנסה להריון. בתחילה מסרבת פרנסס, אבל לאחר יום מדכא נוסף בדירתה הקודרת, היא מחליטה שזה רעיון טוב לברוח לזמן מה. בטוסקנה, קבוצת הסיור שלה מפסיק בעיירה קטנה של קורטונה. לאחר נדודים ברחובות מקסים, היא מבחינה פרסום עבור וילה למכירה בקורטונה. היא חוזרת לקבוצת הסיור שלה באוטובוס, ורק מחוץ לעיר, האוטובוס עוצר כדי לאפשר להקה של כבשים לחצות את הכביש. בזמן שהם מחכים, פרנסס מבינה שהם עצרו ישירות מול הווילה עצמה שהיא ראתה למכירה - משהו שהיא מאמינה שהוא סימן. היא מבקשת לנהג לעצור והיא יורדת מהאוטובוס. באמצעות סדרה של אירועים משלימים, היא הופכת לבעלים של וילה יפה אך רעועה בטוסקנה היפה. פרנסס מתחילה את חייה החדשים בעזרת מגוון דמויות מעניינות ונשמות יוצאות דופן אך עדינות. היא שוכרת צוות של מהגרים פולנים כדי לשפץ את הבית. במשך הזמן, פרנסס גם מתיידדת עם השכנים האיטלקיים שלה ומפתחת קשרים עם העובדים הפולנים שלה, המתווך שמכר לה את הווילה, ואת קתרין (לינדזי דאנקן), שחקנית בריטית מזדקנת אקסצנטרית שמעוררת את התעלומה והיופי של כוכבת קולנוע איטלקית. מאוחר יותר, היא ביקרה אותה פאטי ההרה מאוד, שבן זוגה גרייס עזב אותה. פרנסס פוגשת ויש לה רומן רומן קצר עם מרצ'לו (ראול בובה), אבל היחסים שלהם לא נמשך. היא עומדת לוותר על אושר כאשר אחד העובדים הפולנים שלה, נער בשם פאבל (פאבל שג'דה), ובתו הצעירה של השכן באים אליה לעזרה. אביה אינו מסכים אליו, בשל היותו פולני ולא בעל משפחה, אבל הם מאוד מאוהבים ורוצים להתחתן. פרנסס משכנעת את המשפחה של הילדה לתמוך באהבתם, על ידי הכרזה כי היא משפחתו של פאבל, ואת האוהבים הצעירים נשואים בקרוב בווילה. במהלך חגיגת החתונה, פרנסס פוגש סופר אמריקאי אשר נוסע בטוסקנה, ואת המשיכה שלהם זה לזה מצביע על עתיד רומנטי. עוד תיאור תחת שמי טוסקנה - פרנסס מייז (ליין) היא סופרת בת 35 מסן פרנסיסקו, שחייה המושלמים עומדים להשתנות. הגירושים הטריים שעברה השאירו אותה עם מחסום כתיבה ודכאון תמידי, וחברתה הטובה פאטי (או) מתחילה לחשוב שהיא לא תתאושש לעולם. פרנסס מחליטה לקחת פסק זמן מהחיים ולהתחיל מחדש בוילה כפרית שהיא קונה בטוסקנה, שם היא מוצאת חיים חדשים ואהבה חדשה. imdb: A writer impulsively buys a villa in Tuscany in order to change her life. דירוג 6.8 תקציר thumb|center|650 px|After Frances's seemingly happy San Francisco marriage ends abruptly, she goes into a funk. Urged by her friends to move on, she joins a bus tour of Tuscany where, on the spur of the moment, she buys a crumbling villa. She assembles a crew of oddballs and immigrants to repair the house; over the next year, as they work, she welcomes one of her New York friends who's pregnant and at loose ends, and she seeks love, first (tenuously) with her married real estate agent, then with a charming stranger. Although life gets in the way of love, Frances's wishes come true in unexpected ways, and there's always the Tuscan sun. הוא: יש לך עיניים יפהפיות, פרנצ'סקה. הלוואי ויכולתי לשחות בתוכם. היא (מגחכת ): וואו זה בדיוק מה שאנחנו, נשים אמריקאיות, חושבות שגברים איטלקים אומרים. (כשהיא רואה שהוא נעלב:) סלח לי, מרסלו. אני נרגשת. הייתי נשואה תקופה ארוכה. מאז לא היה לי אף אחד. ואני חושבת... (נו, למה לא?) אם היית רוצה לעזור לי לשנות את זה? הוא: את מבקשת ממני לשכב איתך? היא: כן. הוא: (מחייך): זה בדיוק מה שאנחנו, גברים איטלקיים, חושבים שנשים אמריקאיות אומרות. חייה של גרושה טרייה מסן פרנסיסקו, פרנסס מאייס (דיאן ליין), הולכים להשתנות. בניסיון לעודד את פרנסס, חברתה מציע לה מתנה שבתקווה תעשה את העבודה: טיול בן 10 ימים לטוסקנה, ושם קורה הבלתי צפוי, ברגע אימפולסיבי, פרנסס קונה וילה יפהפייה בשם "בראמאסול". תוך כדי שפרנסס מאמצת את דרכי המקום ומקדישה עצמה לבית החדש, היא מוצאת עצמה נחשפת לאנשים הסובבים אותה, ולאט-לאט מגלה מחדש את ההנאה שבחיוך, חברות ורומנטיקה. למרות חוסר הידיעה במסעה החדש, דבר אחד בטוח: בחיים, יש הזדמנות שניה. *אתר סרט אתרי העלילה * Banca CR Firenze, Cortona, Tuscany, Italy (interiors, bank scene) *di Risparmio di Firenze, Cortona, Tuscany, Italy (real estate transaction scene with a judicial screvener) *Teatro Signorelli, Cortona, Italy (movie date with Pawel) *Cinecittà Studios, Cinecittà, Rome, Lazio, Italy (bookstore, Patti & Grace's San Francisco apartment) *Cortona, Arezzo, Tuscany, Italy *Florence, Tuscany, Italy *Montepulciano, Siena, Tuscany, Italy (leaving Cortona, wedding) *Positano, Salerno, Campania, Italy *Rome, Lazio, Italy * San Francisco, California, USA *Montepulciano, Tuscany, Italy (flag-waving show) * Teatro Signorelli, Cortona, Arezzo, Tuscany, Italy (interiors] קטגוריה: סרטים רומנטיים